Godzilla: Ultimate Kaiju
by DynomiteX246
Summary: Years past ever since a cataclysmic event on Monster Island, Japan was never the same. Kaiju's rule over Japan for years, and Japan couldn't fight back anymore. With the nation cut off of the United Nations, a former biologist, a mutant delinquent, a motherly scientist, her jaded daughter, a cold captain, and mysterious pilot bare witness a rebirth of the King of the Monsters.
1. From Destruction Comes Rebirth

**I finally get to do this! A Godzilla story at last! I have been busy with other fanfics, which somewhat distracted me for awhile. But temptation overcame me and here it is! I like to know what you think of this first chapter!**

**1954...**

**World War 2 ends. But the bombings didn't stop. Eventually, the bombings woke something up. Contact was made with a Kaiju. He was called Godzilla. He terrorized Japan while it was recovering from its war against America. As Tokyo was burned in a sea of flames, a weapon was brought to get rid of the monster. The Oxygen Destroyer would kill the first kaiju of the modern age. It would only spell an age of kaiju, starting with a second Godzilla. But it wouldn't stop with Godzilla. More came out.**

_**Persecution of the Masses**_

_**Sacred blessings count for nothing**_

**Over time, kaiju would come out, and either wreak havoc, or only retaliate under self defense. With more monster rising, humanity tried its best to catch up with its endless amount of weapons to defend itself. Including a habitat for more peaceful kaijus. Monster Island. Including experiments to better understand them.**

_**Oh god give us your protection**_

**However, that island would be the set up for one last battle that changes the world. All the monsters, and humans would take one last stand against the destroyers. Two of the leaders, one is the descendants of the first kaiju, and a three headed golden destroyer. Their battle shook the island, and oceans form tidal waves. But the end would prove more catastrophic.**

_**Let no blame lie on the innocents who have prayed**_

**Jet planes fly from the sky, holding a nuclear bomb, bigger than any made before. As the monsters keep fighting, and the humans evacuate, both titans of their own armies shoot their own beams.**

_**If your high praise is all we have. Let us not be without you.**_

**As soon as both beams hit, the bomb hits both of them, creating an explosion that forms a huge mushroom cloud. A huge wave of energy would be spread across the ocean and towards Japan. With that, nothing would ever be the same again.**

_This is our life now._

A giant metal hand scoops up some dirt. A crane, piloted by a man on his early 20's. Wearing a plain white shirt, with a brown jacket, and ripped jeans. "Here. My shift is finally over." He sighs as he leaves the cockpit of the crane.

"Man, you've been working slow lately Shou. You alright man?" A far more built man waits for him. Wearing a tank top and slacks.

"Ugh...I just been tired of the whole monsters coming here more often. Its making the overtimes more unbearable." As he walks past a barrel, he notices a boot sticking out. "Hm?" He recognize the boot. "Hrgggh!" He grabs something behind the barrel.

"H-Hey!" A teen gets dragged out. With dark green hair, and pink eyes, wearing black tank top, finger-less gloves and black pants and shoes. He also wears a green scarf over his head.

"Yoki! I thought I told you to stay in the house!" Shou shouted.

Yoki crossed his arms. "But there's nothing to do! I want to see you work!"

"There are a lot of ways that you can hurt yourself. Remember that scar on that chest?"

Yoki pouts. "I wouldn't have gotten it if someone would taken better job chaperoning."

"Okay! We're leaving!" Shou drags Yoki out of the construction site.

As they leave, someone runs towards them. "Wait!" Both of them stopped. "Shou, the boss wants to talk to you!"

"Huh?" Shou wonders what reason does he want with talking with him. "Yoki, I'll meet you in the car." He nods.

Inside an office, a man writes some paperwork. The door opens. "Have a seat Shou."

"What is it Johnson?" Shou sits.

"Well..." Johnson sighs.

Outside, Yoki is leaning in a white car, waiting for his guardian. He then notices Shou walking his way. "So what were you talking about?"

Shou groans. "I got fired...No, I'm sorry. 'I had to be let go because the economy has been very hard on me! Letting you go is the hardest thing I had to do!' Pfft!" Shou imitates his boss out of spite.

"Wow. That sucks." Yoki enters the car. "So what are we going to do now? Taxes don't wait for anyone."

Shou headbutts his wheel. "Says the one who didn't knew a thing about taxes until yesterday!"

"My point still stands." Yoki leans and rests his legs on the front seat.

Shou then groans. "Just when things can't suck even more..." He drives his car around a small city that are filled with shacks and most of the people are in rags. In this Japan, there are two kinds of people. Humans, and Mutants. Mutants are genetically changed humans that hold certain traits that separates them from regular humans. A few of them is shown psychic powers, but they are rare, and is not usually shown in public. Yoki, being one, with dark green hair, and pink eyes, he would notice his kind walking around, with other out of the ordinary colors, like pink hair, or yellow eyes, or even greenish skin with gills. Most of them in this city though are only cosmetic changes and nothing more.

Shou drives through the city, still frustrated. "Now what am I going to do?"

Yoki perks up. "You can always do that thing you always wanted!"

"Retire?"

"No, I meant be like weather control, but with monsters!"

Shou sighs. "They already have machines for that. That kind of job is outdated..."

"Pfft...I don't even know the meaning of that word."

"That's because you don't. Maybe the first thing I should do is put you in a school...that is if I have enough money to put you in the more advance ones in the higher levels of the country..."

New Japan is categorized in three levels. The lower level homes the poor, the middle is the less poor citizens. It also welcomes tourists from other countries. The highest level houses the rich and powerful. It is also homed to the governments strongest forces. G-Force.

**G-Force...**

Men and women in uniforms checks on the three levels of Japan. New Tokyo is a part of the highest level, along with Osaka. Kyoto and Hiroshima hails at the middle level. Most cities and its remains are in the lowest level. They inspect in all sides. One of them however finds something. A brunette lady notices something going on in the sea. "Hm? What's this?" Then she see's something fly above the sea. "Huh?!" She presses a red button that made a beacon bright up red. "Everyone! A Kaiju! A flying one! And its heading towards Nara!"

**Nara...**

A limousine drives through the streets, while everyone looks at it in amazement. They never seen anything like it before. Inside a female driver with a cap and black business suit brings in a positive mood. "So, how was your day Ms. Marilyn?"

A little girl shows no interest and scowls. Her long hair is maroon, and her eyes magenta. "It was boring...I have no idea why Mother wants me to visit this place..." She looks in the window, unimpressed at this run down city. Then there was a rumble. "Hm?"

The driver then noticed it too. "Huh? An earthquake?" Then a huge hole gets created in front of them! "Aaaah!" She stops the limo in a panic. She looks up in horror to see a red monster with a horn on its nose burrow out of the ground. The driver gets off the limo and opens the door. "Marilyn! Come on!"

"What's going on?!" The little girl is panicking as well, due to the noise getting louder.

"Kaiju! We need to get to the evaluation area!" She grabs her hand and they try to follow the people running away from the monster. But the crowd of people begin hitting them hard. "AH! Please excuse me! Oof! Marilyn!"

"Lana!" Marilyn's hand slips through and she gets separated from the driver. "LANA! Wait! Get off of me!" She tries to shove her way out of the crowd. "HELP ME!"

Meanwhile, Shou stops his car and notices the wind changing. Yoki notices the car stopped. "Hm? What's up Shou?"

"..." He gets off the car and see's something heading their way. "Aw shit...GET DOWN!" Shou grabs Yoki and they hit the deck as a flying creature fly above them. Shou gets up to see this lizard looking creature heading towards the middle of the city. "Isn't that...Varen?!"

"A flying lizard?! How come I am the only one who never knows this stuff?!" Yoki said, irritated.

Shou then notices his car just got sent to a building. "SHIT! Come on Yoki, lets go! To the evacuation area!"

Yoki follows his guardian, but then he notices something. "..."

"Huh? Yoki! What's the matter?!"

Yoki looks at the sea. "...something..."

**G-Force...**

"Varen has entered Nara!" "Wait! There is another monster already in the city! Its Baragon!" "Two C-Class Kaiju has appeared in the city!"

A man with blonde short hair and a cape over his uniform looks at the biggest screen, showing both Varen and Baragon about to fight. "Focus priorities on the evacuations!"

**Nara...**

Varen attempts a scratch in the face, but Baragon jumps back and tackles Varen to a pharmacy. Marilyn finds herself in an alleyway, alone. "How did I get here?!" She runs farther away from the fight. Then she finds a dead end blocking her way. "No! Come on!" She tries to climb up, but couldn't. Then the monsters get closer to her as they grapple towards the buildings that are in between Marilyn. "AAAAAAAH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" She huddles up, trying to stay away from them, but they get close, about to crush her in their struggles. "NOOOOOOO!"

Then a loud crash was heard. A huge blue lightening bolt hits the ocean! Everyone stops what they were doing and turns to the ocean. Shou and Yoki included. "What the hell was that?"

Varen and Baragon look over to the ocean. They know something is up. "Huh?" Marilyn is confused. She see's both monsters just standing there, looking in one direction. The ocean then begins to stir up. The skies start to turn dark. The water then begin to rise up. Fog then covers the ocean. Everyone notices a large shadow.

Shou's eyes begin to widen. "Wait...that's..." The dark storm draws near to the land. A growl can be heard from this 100 meter shadow. "Godzilla?!" Lighting then flashes the shadow, revealing the all too familiar Kaiju. With more jagged teeth, alligator like head, and large, chaotic grey spikes.

"SKREEOOOOONK!" Godzilla then roars, causing the two smaller Kaiju's to be on their guard. The 50 meter red monster then digs down, underground. While the green spiked monster rushes towards the returning Godzilla and then starts flying up in the air. Baragon then digs up under Godzilla and readies to bite his face. But Godzilla grabs him by the throat and violently slams him down. Varen flies in the air and descends, planning to strike Godzilla from his back head. But then the chalk black Kaiju uses his tail to smack Varen, escalating him higher in the air. The flying 50 meter monster drops to a building, being engulfed in flames.

Marilyn runs out of the alley and gasps as she see's the building on fire. She turns around to see Godzilla roaring. She is shocked to see the size and power of this Kaiju. It just beat two Kaijus. She then see's it walk over her and moves deeper to the city. She is still in shock and couldn't react to what she seen.

**G-Force...**

"Godzilla is heading towards the city!" "What does he want?"

The captain then notices where is Godzilla is going. "He's heading towards the nuclear reactor!"

**City...**

Godzilla walks towards the nuclear reactor with a snarl in his face. He then notices turrets suddenly moving, and pointing their cannons on his direction. He glares at the turrets, un-intimidated. The big guns start shooting at the kaiju. This only enraged him. The men that is witnessing this near-by begin to notice Godzilla's spines spark blue lightning. Most of the veterans knows what that meant. They scream to the younger soldiers to run away, and take cover to any shelter. Most of them panic and run away, while others stand their ground, unaware of the power they are dealing with. But then Godzilla's spines grew more brighter, with the hue of blue beginning to change to yellow. His eyes that are angry and in rage, then in a second loses its pupil as a green ray of light hits the reactor, and in a blaze of fire and brimstone, everything explodes. Everyone who stood their ground was instantly incinerated, some were unfortunate enough to feel their body burn up before falling dead. Others tried to run, few were lucky enough to even survive the impact and force of the explosion. The radiation scatters all over the area.

**G-Force...**

Everyone was in silence, they couldn't believe they faced a monster with so much destructive power. They were only used to seeing monsters like Anguirus and Varen. One of the female operators is still in shock. "Th-The radiation is...scattering all over the city...Huh?! N-No way...how is it..."

The Veteran hears her. "What's going on Mai?!"

"Captain! The radiation is now surrounding the creature!"

Mai's computer shows the radiation decreasing, and Godzilla's power rising. "What's going on?"

"This creature seems to be absorbing the radiation! No monsters were able to do that before!"

**Back in the city...**

Godzilla roars as explosions and fire burns all around him. His spines glowed blue to green as he begins digesting the radioactive air around him. The daikaiju then walks off, roaring in anger, looking for more buildings in his way to smash. As he leaves to the ocean, the girl keeps on looking at the monster leaving, still with her eyes wide, and her mouth open, still unable to react to everything she just saw. All of the sudden, someone grabs her arm.

"Hey kid!" Yoki shouts at the pale skinned girl. "Your there? Helloooo!"

Shou runs in. "What the...where did that girl come from?"

The teen shrugs. "I just had a feeling she was here."

Shou looks at the girl. "Hm..." _"She's a mutant too..."_

The girl then snaps back to reality. "Huh? Who the heck are you guys?!"

Shou sits to her level. "Come on. Its dangerous here. We got to get to the bunkers." He carries the mutant girl and they rush to his car and drive to where everyone evacuated.

They reach to a large bunker away from the city, highly protected, with an underground nursing home for injured people. The three enter the bunker with many people are talking, speaking their thoughts and worries. Some are even doing bets on who would win if two Kaiju's are in the same city.

Shou keeps holding the girls hand to make sure she doesn't wonder off, despite the fact she is not showing any liking to it. He walks up to the front desk. "Hey um, I found this girl lost, and we are wondering if her guardian is here."

The lady on the desk looks at the list of people who signed up to stay in the bunker. "Lets see...what's the girls name?"

"Oh um..." He turns to the girl. "What's your name again?"

"Marilyn Licht." Her tone shows coldness and annoyance.

The lady looks up the list. "Licht huh? Apparently, there was a lady looking for a girl like you."

Shou smiles. "Oh, that must be her Mother. Where is she?"

The desk lady points to the direction. "Over to room 102."

"Thanks." Shou bows to her and walks to room 102 with the two kids. "Okay, it should be here..."

The girl then see's a lady in a maid uniform. "Lana!"

"Madam Mary!" Lana runs in to hug the girl. "Oh you scared me to death!"

Shou smiles at this sight. "Heh...Don't worry ma'am, no harm was done to your daughter."

The girl then turns to him with a very passive look on her face. "She's not my Mom you dolt."

Shou then jolted, feeling like what Marilyn called him. "Oh...Sorry about that ma'am." He bows to the maid.

"I-Its quite fine. You saved milady. You have my gratitude." Lana bows back.

Yoki pulls Shou's shirt. "Hey uh, Shou? Are we going home now? Cause you said you lost your job, and you don't exactly have enough greens if you know what I mean."

Shou then pondered what to do. He then sighs. "I'll think about it. Hey uh, lady? May we help you escort the kid back to her Mom?" He has the feeling to not worry about his home or lack there of right now.

"Of course." She bows. She then grabs Mary's hand. "Come Mary, lets bring you to your Mother."

**Deep Depths of the Pacific Ocean...**

Godzilla swims in a straight line. Something caught his attention after he fed himself on the city. He senses more radiation in one location. He also senses others around that area. Most likely enemies. But he does not slow down. Determined, Angry, and Hungry. Godzilla won't stop until he gets to his destination.

**G-Force...**

The captain grits in anger. "So this is Godzilla..."

In a dark room. A 15 year old opens her emerald green eyes, and dark hair short hair. "This feeling...do you feel it too...?"

In another dark room, large yellow robot eyes flare up, hearing an all too familiar roar.

"SKREEOOOOONK!"

**To be continued...**

**I hope you enjoy this. This is mostly based on elements from Evangelion, Attack on Titan, and of course, the 60 years of Godzilla media. Also the Godzilla that showed up on present time is based on Godzilla 2000 Special Color Edition. Basically the design of Godzilla 2000, with a more traditional color scheme. Baragon's look is from GMK, while Varen is basically from Destroy All Monsters. Although for consistency sake, most of the monsters would be based on the Atari Godzilla games, design wise and size wise, unless I say there is an altercation.**

**One more thing, this takes place in Japan. So everyone speaks in Japanese in universe. With a few exceptions in the future. You'll know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Purpose

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Godzilla: Legacy! Of course the Big G, and other kaiju who shows up belongs to Toho, while the human/mutant characters are made by me.**

**Note: Most characters was made with other characters in anime in mind. Yoki was modeled off of Narancia from Jojos Bizarre Adventure Part 5. Marilyn and her mother was also based on Illyasviel and Irisviel from Fate. Marilyn also has some cues from Asuka Langley Soryu from Evangelion.**

**Infant Island...**

After the destruction of Monster Island, monsters scattered all over the world. Some of them would take refuge on another island near-by. Infant Island has been said to suffer from nuclear waste, yet many living creatures shown to live there regardless. Some say a deity blessed the island, to protect its inhabitants. A large shadow fly through the sun, as a large creature lands on a cliff, sprouting its wings. A red Pterandon roars to the sky. The creature known as Rodan would then hear another roar, just like his. He hops towards another Rodan. His mate. They walk together to their nest, where their young-ling is waiting.

Below the cliff, an armadillo looking Goliath, with spikes on its back, and a horn on its face, revealing a fierce look on its face. It looks around, almost hearing a threat, only to shrug it off and walk around the island. The mighty Anguirus was not known for his intelligence, but his fierce determination to fight any opponent. Showing no fear, and eagerness to battle anything that threatens him and his pride.

Other monsters such as a giant black spider: Kumonga. A giant Praying Mantis: Kamakuras. The large Tyrannosaurus, Gorosaurus, sense something off. The Father Rodan looks over to the sea, where something is flying towards the Island. It looks like Varen. But he looked damaged. Varen then crashes towards the edge of the island, getting Anguirus, Gorosaurus, and the other smaller monsters attention.

Varen crawls in pain, trying to escape from the one who did this to him. The monsters are confused on this sudden shock. Then they all hear the tide rising. Very unlikely on Infant Island. The tide rise above all of them, as the all too familiar roar looms them all. "SKREOOOONK!" Godzilla notices all the monsters that are stunned from his sudden appearance.

Anguirus seems to not believe this the most. He has known Godzilla years back, and he is the first one to notice this Godzilla is...different. He roars on the supposed King of Monsters. Challenging him. The supposed usurper would not back down on any challenge, and roars back violently. Anguirus rushes to take a bite on Godzilla. The usurper shouts in pain, and with great force, swings the prideful armadillo to the ground. Then repeats the process three times, as he throws Anguirus out of range and towards a rocky wall where boulders bury him. Angered by this sudden attack, Rodan flies up and dives towards Godzilla, and kicks him down to the ground. Godzilla screeched in pain, but attempts to get up. Rodan dive bombs to attack while the rival kaiju is down, but the invading king swings his tail, and slams it towards Rodan, and plants him down hard.

A serpentine titan known as Titanosaurus rushes to attack Godzilla, only to be easily thrown out and takes a face full of atomic breath. The invader looks around, seeing many stunned kaiju, and back away whenever Godzilla looks at them. With no further resistance, Godzilla walks deeper in the island. Rodan finds himself being taken care of by his mate. They then notice Gorosaurus running to where Godzilla went. After a moment of silence, the 50 feet dinosaur gets sent flying back. The monsters didn't know what they were expecting.

Godzilla roams around and finds water. It goes deep, so he dives down. He notices a hidden radioactive leak. This is what he is looking for. He absorbs the leak onto him, as he swims back and leaves the island, satisfied. He looks for more radiation, to satisfy his hunger.

**Meanwhile...**

A limousine arrives in a mansion. Shou and Yoki stare into the house of the child they saved in awe. "I never thought I'd see a house this big."

"Yep. That is big. How many rooms you think it has?"

Marilyn scoffs. "More rooms you can fit in any roof you've been."

Shou is not amused on that comment. "Little piece of work, isn't she?" He said in a whisper.

Lana exits the limo, and escorts Marilyn out. The four then enter the mansion with someone waiting for them. "Madam Mary!" She bows.

A lady with the same features as Marilyn, only more in adult form and a lot more positive with her beaming smile. "Ooooh! My poor child!" She runs to her daughter and hugs her. "I am so happy your alright! I didn't think that area would have any kaiju around!"

"Get off Mom! I'm just fine!" She said.

Shou walks in with his shoes off. "Right...Well, we'll get off your hair then."

Just as he walks, Mary notices the way he took off his shoes and put them back. "Hold on. Why don't you stay awhile. You did save my child. Why don't I serve you for some dinner if you don't mind."

Shou was caught off guard. "Oh! Uhh...sure! Thank you!" He bows.

Mary smiles at him more, showing so much amusement for Shou's behavior. Then claps her hands. "Alright girls! Now its time to serve some dinner! We have guests here, so put your backs into it!"

"Yes milady!" Multiple females in maid uniforms then scatter to the kitchen.

Shou watches in amazement. "Wow...just how rich is this lady?"

Mary would walk to the dinning room. "I'd make myself at home if I were you."

Shou then thought about it. "Make myself at home?" He looks around again, this time basking the ancient paintings, the golden chandlers, the clean rugs, the many maids who walk around upstairs, the many stairs that reveal multiple floors. Shou thought about it. "Might...be a challenge..."

Time pass and Mary's dinner is set up. Yoki is curious on what all this food is.

Shou tries out the turkey and gravy. "Huh. Never had this kind of food for a long time."

Mary asks. "How come?"

"Lets just say the money gods weren't so merciful to me." Shou said with sadness.

Mary hums. "Hm...Unfortunate. What is your specialty mister?"

Shou flinched. "Oh! Um...My name is...Shou Ichihashi. And uh...I guess I am mostly good at studying Biology...but I haven't been studying that in a long time. Mostly because I never did had the chance ever since I lost so much money in the past years..." There was nothing but the sounds of eating and plate clatter with Marilyn and Yoki eating their own food. But Yoki seems to make the most noise as he eats one turkey leg whole and drank the gravy. Shou gets off his depressed phase and scolds him. "Yoki! Eat slowly!"

Marilyn rolls her eyes on Yoki's less than regal grace. "Savage..."

Mary thinks about what Shou said. "Hm...I see. You were a biologist?"

"Well...I was studying biology. I wouldn't say I was the best. Especially when I haven't done so for so long."

"I have an offer for you. I work with a very special task force. They accept people like you for the benefit for mankind. I can give you a job there." Shou gasped in shock. "That way your money fortune may change in your favor."

Shou was confused. "Are you sure? This all seems too good to be true! What do you benefit from doing this for me?" Showing his skepticism.

Mary thinks about it, but then shrugs. "I just...find you an interesting person. You saved my child, and...well I just like Japanese people. Its been awhile since I encountered men like you who shows off Japans old traditions. Most men I know act as if they are robots to be honest."

Marilyn groans. "Mom...your acting weird again..."

"Sorry. I can't help my habits you know. Like how you pout so many times. You can't tell me that is not a habit!" Her daughter groans even more.

Mary turns back to Shou. "As an addition, you may stay in my mansion as long as you like. I have so much space anyways, so don't worry about me and my daughter Marilyn."

Shou didn't think anyone would do this for him after the years of being left in the dirt. "I...uh...Thank you!" He would get comfortable and eat. The prospect of staying in this high class mansion is still all too dream like for him. He was never poor through out his life, he did managed to afford stuff like food and clothes for himself and Yoki, but life in the lower levels didn't treat him with luxury any person would barely say serviceable with jobs he worked with come and gone. Now things seem too good to be true. But for now, he'll only focus on his newer job.

Yoki burped, feeling full from the dinner he consumed. "That was great..." He turns to Marilyn. "Hey, do you have the same name as your Mom or something?"

She shrugs. "My mom couldn't bother with naming me something else."

Mary giggles. "Come on! You must admit, its clever if you think about it! I mean, my Mother's name was Ma!" She giggles, while everyone on the table just sit there silent.

Marilyn didn't find it funny. Shou didn't find it funny. Yoki was confused. Not even the maids said anything, while one only coughed. Until, "Heh! I get it..." Yoki broke the silence.

**G-Force...**

A day pass, and everyone is still in a panic. The operators are still looking all over Japan, with no luck. The Captain would stand there, still thinking about the incident. His expression is still unmoved. But he is hiding resentment for this monster who destroyed everything in his path. One of the operators then speaks up. "Captain! A call from the Commander!"

"Tell him to wait. I'm on my way to his office." He has to speak to him in private if it involves this monster. "Commander."

"Have a seat. Cause there is much to discuss." The commander is around 60 years old, with long brown hair and brown beard. "It seems the shadows of the past is haunting us now."

"It seems like you know this monster."

"Your generation has heard of this creature before, but didn't seen his full presence. I seen the creature in one of your monitors and I can confirm it has a strong resemblance to Godzilla."

The captains eye twitch. "Godzilla? I heard he disappeared back at 1999. Your saying Godzilla has resurfaced?"

"I know the creature personally. But from the looks of it. He has changed. Such as his head, his spikes, his breath attack, among his behavior. I suggest you try and investigate as much as you can on this Kaiju."

"It doesn't matter if he is the same Godzilla or not. G-Force should have the necessary tools to send it back where it came from. I'll call as many men as I can to confirm if this is the Godzilla you met. But I wish to have permission to destroy him if he is proven too dangerous to live."

There was a silence. "Permission granted." The Captain then walks off leaving the Commander to himself. He would look into a photo that showed Godzilla leaving to the ocean. He recalls memories of this titan defending earth from many threats. "It seems you've grown young one..."

**Meanwhile...**

Marilyn arrives in one of her red cars, with Shou and Yoki on board. "Here we are!"

Shou was unsure about this. "G-Force? I'm not sure. That is an awfully big time job for someone like me."

"Oh don't be too modest! You'll fit right in!"

"Well thanks for having confidence." Shou would stay quiet, wondering if he is ready for this sudden opportunity.

**Later...**

Shou leaves the room with a shocked look on his face. Mary stood up. "So how did it went?"

Shou scratches the back of his head. "Well...I got the job."

She grabs both his hands. "Wonderful! I'm glad it worked out for you!"

Shou blushed a bit. "Eeeh...No problem." They then walk together. "So...where do the biologists do their work anyways?"

"There's a room over to the second level. Although biology here is a bit different."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you thought about doing jobs with animals?"

Shou shakes his head. "Not really."

"Well, this is something like that." Mary winks.

Then a beeping sound was heard. "Calling biologist Marilyn Litcht to the main command center."

Mary flinched. "Oh! Looks like I'm being called! Wanna come?"

"Um, sure." The something came to his mind. "Wait, they call you Marilyn here? I thought your daughter is named Marilyn."

"Well I tried to get them to call me Mary ever since I named my daughter. But you know protocol."

"Why couldn't you call your Daughter Mary, or...Marilyn The Second or...nevermind." Shou didn't want to sound whiny about everything. (He knows that its his own habit he can't control.)

They reach the central dogma where they meet the Captain. "You called?" Mary said with enthusiasm.

The Captain is not amused with her childish antics. Its hard to believe she's older than him he thought. "I was informed about the recent attack on Infant Island. The one called Godzilla was sighted, attacking the monsters."

Shou then felt a tinge of fear, hearing about the kaiju from the past. "That Godzilla sounds like a huge handful."

"During the skirmish, one of the Kaijus who lives on the island, Anguirus took a piece of Godzilla with his spikes. That is one of our best chance to fully know about this monster."

"You want us to grab a piece of that nuclear hide from a living, breathing monster that could crush us all at once?"

The Captain glares at Shou. "Regretting your decision being here already?"

Then Mary taps Shou's shoulder. "Don't worry! We have experience in this sort of field!"

Shou then gets nervous, thinking about how bad it would be to die in his first day. "Ugh..."

**Back on Infant Island...**

G-Force coppers arrives to the island, with little monsters around. Shou looks down to the area. "Whoa...this place is big. But I guess it has to be if it is holding monsters."

Mary then gives him a hazard suit. "Here. You might need this just in case."

"Don't you need one too?"

"Oh don't worry. I'm a mutant after all. Its common for a mutant to survive through slight radiation." Mary then turns to the pilot and points to the a part of the island. "That should be good there!"

The copper descends. Shou wearing his suit then notices a jeep. "So what am I doing here?"

"You have to find Anguirus, and give us a signal so we can scoop up the skin without him noticing!" Mary said with her usual cheerful tone.

"But where is Anguirus?"

"Info says that he lives underground. There should be a tunnel around! Good luck!" The helicopter then ascends.

Shou then enters the jeep, looking around the contents of it. Its not too different from his car. He turns the keys and drives on a straight line, looking for the tunnel. Eventually he finds it. "Huh, well would you look at that?" He drives there and once there, he finds himself dumbstruck. "What the?!" He see's two Anguirus resting. "There's more than on Anguirus?"

Mary's voice comes out of his ear piece. "Well only one ever shows up on the surface. The Father that is. The rest of the family stays behind."

Shou looks around more, then notices another Anguirus. But its small in comparison. "That must be the kid then." He kept on staring at the sleeping offspring of the creature his mission revolves around. "I found the big papa. But I don't think your gonna get a piece of that when there's a roof in your way." He looks up, talking about the rocky ceiling of the cave.

Mary chuckles in a nervous tone. "Yeah...Your going to have to lead him to the surface..."

Shou flinched. "What?! You want me to lead that big armadillo to the surface?! What am I supposed to do, make myself steak and have him chase me?!"

"The jeep's lights will be enough to provoke him. But not too much that will get to an enraged state. Just something to peak his curiosity."

Shou gulps. "For gods sake..." He would find a red button that displays the head lights. He presses it and it automatically hits Anguiruses eyes.

The spiky titan has no idea who interrupted his sleep, but he wasn't going to let anything get away with bothering him at his time of healing. He snarls and slowly follows the jeep. Shou panics as he drives up to the cavern he came from.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" Shou almost over shoots the cars leap after speeding up a rock pointing up, but managed to stick the landing as he continues to speed through the island.

The helicopter that is observing the chase lowers slightly. One of the G-Force guards brings out a large cannon and aims at the monster. The man fires a very large syringe like bullet that travels in high speeds. As it hits it hits the neck of the fierce Kaiju, Anguirus falls on his face, and groans in drowsiness.

Shou stops to see the monster stopped chasing him. "Told you not to worry!" He hears Mary's voice from his phone.

The helicopter then lowers above Anguirus and one of the staff with a radioactive suit is hanging on to a rope and uses a large hook to grab the piece of Godzilla's skin stuck on one of the spikes. Shou then looks up to see these guys in suits, while Mary is still in her white dress.

Shou reflects on the island, and its radioactivity the more he see's Mary with no protection compared to the men who does need it. "Not a lot of people can walk around this stuff."

Mary beams with her smile. "We live in a different age. Radioactivity is poisonous for people, and it still is. But after that event on Monster Island, the amount of radioactive fall out changed a lot of people. It could have killed us, but it only changed us. Some more than others. My family changed the most. I'm not sure how or why, but we're looking for answers on how, and if we can live off this poison."

Shou was mesmerized for Mary's most elegant speech she said so far. "I see..." It also got him thinking about how the most devastating event on Japanese history didn't kill everyone. Although the country took the biggest blow it did, at least everyone is alive. Although there would be some deaths as a result, life found a way. He is just as curious to see how is it, even when scientifically speaking, this never should have happened. Even if the concept of most of the kaiju over the years aren't exactly scientifically sound in the traditional terms, but disregarding all of that, Shou is enthused enough to uncover this mystery. He gets picked up back on the chopper and finds himself sitting next to Mary. She gives him a very big smile, which made him blush.

Anguirus opens his eyes and shakes his head. He looks around to see where the one who disrupted his sleep. He finds nothing. Not even the jeep. He would snarl in annoyance as he goes back underground with his family. Mary giggles at this. "These guys can be scary up close. But if we see them far enough away, they are like any animal in the Earth. Maybe like us." She whispered the last sentence with a very sincere smile in her face. Shou was wondering if this is the same person he met yesterday. She seems very ditsy, but she has a deep appreciation for her job and the creatures she studies. He's not sure what will happen next, but at least he has a purpose now. He hopes he lives long enough to see the end of it.

**Water Depths...**

Godzilla is done absorbing left overs from a nuclear barrel. Satisfied for now, the Alpha Predator swims up to find something to snack on. He kept up with his routine to survive. But deep down he isn't satisfied with it all. He's stronger than he was in years. No one can stop him lately. But something was missing. His past was foggy, but he knew he wasn't like this. He never recalled being this alone. Like he lost something in the past. And deep down, he knows something took it away from him. This rage he doesn't fully understand. But he will use this rage to survive. This world that made him this way, he will mow everything this world will throw at him.

**To be continued...**


End file.
